1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy conservation systems and more particularly, it relates to a refrigerant condensing system which is connected to a conventional water heater storage tank in order to heat water in the storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,408 issued to L. F. Whitney et al on Mar. 6, 1951, there is disclosed a hot water system which includes a thermostatically controlled, electrically operated two-way valve. When the water temperature is above a predetermined level, it is delivered to the inlet at the top part of a storage tank, and when the water temperature is below the predetermined level, the valve is operated to pass the water through a line into the lower part of the tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,163 issued to L. F. Whitney et al on Nov. 24, 1953, there is disclosed a hot-water generator and storage system which includes a switching valve for passing hot water from a generator to the high temperature duct of the tank and simultaneously to pass cold water from the tank through a lower temperature duct to a waste line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,002 issued to W. L. McGrath on Jan. 31, 1967, there is disclosed a reverse cycle refrigeration system which includes a second compressor and heat exchange coil interconnected therewith so as to form a second refrigeration system adapted for heating water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,509 issued to E. W. Bottum on Aug. 1, 1978, there is shown a water heater-dehumidifier combination heat pump which includes an evaporator functioning as a dehumidifier and a condenser disposed in heat exchange relationship with water in a hot water tank for heating the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,222 issued to D. A. Richie on Feb. 27, 1979, there is shown an energy recovery system for heating water in which a temperature sensing diverting valve causes pumped water to by-pass the heat exchanger when the water temperature within the tank reaches a predetermined maximum value.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,379 issued to H. W. Kuklinski on Mar. 6, 1979, there is shown an energy saving device which utilizes a pressure sensing switch for turning off the primary heater control in a storage tank whenever the air conditioning compressor is operating.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,089 issued to Mueller et al on Mar. 27, 1979, there is disclosed a hot water system having a specially designed condenser from which large quantities of hot water is produced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,355 issued to K. C. Gehring on Apr. 10, 1979, there is disclosed a water heating system having a storage tank with special passageways and heat barriers for permitting the condensing refrigerant gas to come into direct contact with the side walls of the storage tank to thereby heat a relatively small volume of liquid at a relatively fast rate.
Due to the rising cost of operating electric heating elements used in connection with a hot water tank typically found in residential buildings, it has become necessary to provide a system for heating the water in the tank which will yield an increased coefficient of performance over the cost of operating the electric heating elements. While there are many known devices in the prior art which attempt to conserve energy by utilizing the air conditioning exhaust heat energy for hot water heating, none of them provide a by-pass valve for allowing the heated water from the condenser to flow to the bottom of the water tank after the upper portion of the tank has been filled with approximately 140.degree. F. water, thereby increasing the efficiency and the heating capacity of the compression system. The present invention provides a refrigerant condensing system having such a by-pass valve which is disposed in a compact unit and located relatively close to a conventional water storage tank. Further, the compact unit is readily attachable to and easily installed to an already existing water tank. The unit is preferably enclosed within a housing containing all of the components.